Lady Lucia
Lady Lucia or known as The Arch-Angel was born to the world of Tarrisar. She was born with another name lost to Imperial records. The Arch-Angel is the leader of the Sentinel order, she commands the entirety of the sentinel temples in the empire. Being ascended into sainthood, she is a household name in the church around the empire, and even known amongst a few species for her deeds and talents. Merciful but commanding, Lucia rules the Sentinels and is a piece of the heart of the empire. History Early Life To Change Lucia, under a different name, was born to a noble, yet heretical, family upon the world of Zyrese in the Iyulian Veil. Her early life was unusual compared to most, worshiping a being that no citizen ever heard of in secret. Her family lived two lives, a public image that resembled a righteous and humble group, however real it was it had a dark shadow looming in background. Lucia grew up in a loving, yet incestuous family whom unknowingly worshiped demons. They kept themselves from public eye the majority of times to practice their rituals. Lucia was just another product of a long line of this history, her family only knew these values from their family's past. She was born to a very rich and yet heretical family, due to their actions compared to the empire and the church. Lucia grew up with zero knowledge of the Church and was taught that the Allfather is just powerful human with lies and tales about himself by her parents. She was raised in a secret form of heretical religious practice. Lucia believed it was right over the church, and was taught many talents such as fighting hand to hand, swords, staffs, and shooting. She was skilled in many fighting techniques by the age of 27. A Death-Storm appeared above her planet and she was the only one saved from her world, as far as she knew, by two Sister sentinels, a Gratia, and one of the Allfather's kind. Lucia was then brought to a chapel world far far away to make sure she was alright, safe and not tainted. She spent many months in the chapel, yet something still seemed wrong with her, (she still believed in her original beliefs about the Church) so she was released to enter the sentinel temples to have a home and family after her loss. She joined her Temple and as she went on in her training she realized the Allfather was no mortal nor man and realized her parents were wrong about everything. She was the first in her batch to go on to be a Sister and found every truth that is humanity and the Allfather, she was overly zealous (to the point of being in-love with the Allfather) and read her bible every night because she wanted to. Lucia was the best of the best and 30 years later she was called to be a Gratia Tenebrarum ,and brought forth much honor to her temple and the empire through her words and actions. She was there at the battle of Zyrese, a tragic battle in the imperial records where her entire temple was sent to defend a very important world and almost all of them were slain by demons, she was among the few that lived and went on to rebuild and guide her temple. Battle of Syra Many years later, her temple was rebuilt and she became a High-Priestess (the second highest position in a temple) and guided her sisters at the side of the angel. It was peaceful in her domain (her temple and all of the worlds she protected). Suddenly a mass call from every temple around the empire was called to the planet Syra, which was a planet in a solar system not to far away from Earth. There it was planned to stop a multi-Hell Storm attack (absolutely unheard of) and she took the call to go. Millions of sisters took up defense to protect the cities and civilians while the military built themselves up to be able to take on near-impossible odds. It was there for one month the sisters along with a few Legions took on the demons , but they were horribly pounded on by demons and fire storms. Yet each city remained standing despite heavy losses of its guardians, Lucia (still by her born name) took a large group of remaining Sentinels and charged forth to take on the heart of the Spawn forces, thought to be just a few generals, but the estimates were dead wrong. A Hell Palace was already built and she knew that that meant that there was a Hell Lord inside, she would kill it whether she died or not. Her sisters and Lucia knew their deaths were waiting for them there, and yet they ran forth. A hundred and nine, plus Lucia, charged the palace. As they did, Lucia recited the story of The Day of Exodus and the Sisters roared loudly making even demons tremble in fear. One hundred of the sisters stayed behind to keep the demons from over taking them while Lucia and nine others went forth to take on and slay the Hell Lord. Immediately upon entering Its throne room, Lucia spotted a miniature Hell Gate already opened, The Hell Lord stood up and laughed with a hood over its head and closed its hand killing all of the sentinels except for Lucia. Lucia knew that laughter; it was her father. But she knew she could not look at him or she'd die. The Hell Gate was getting far larger every second. Her father surrounded her with demons that attacked her, but was able to fend them off. Her father was sick of her and came forth to slay her himself. Lucia was tired and knew she could not kill him with mortal tactics. She began singing aloud the ending to the Day of Exodus where the Allfather slayed the Hell Lord. As her father came forth to kill her, Lucia who had given hope and was barely standing up realized what she had to do. Her father was only a few feet away from her when she pulled out her knife and cut her eyes out and she held out her cross and Prayed for guidance from the Allfather. Her cross began to glow and it gave her a brief second of sight through her mind and she ran at her father with her sword and began to fight him. The two dueled all over the throne room and she was gradually getting weaker as the Hell Gate had enlarged itself to the skies, but still Lucia fought. Her Father trapped her infront of the Hell Gate and laughed as he was about to slay her, Lucia looked as though she was crying tears of blood and much of the blood was on her body and in her mouth. Her Father picked her up and before beheading her, she spat her blood into his face blinding him for a second and she rolled behind him and she leapt forward pushing them both into Hell. It was here in between the two realms that she wrapped her cross around her sword and jammed them both into his skull, killing him. As she was about to enter hell and die, her cross that was glowing pulled her near unconscious body out of the Gate and back into the Sol universe. With the Hell Gate closed, the war was won. Lucia's sisters picked her up and brought her out of the palace as the Allfather came to see her. There he saw a lifeless corpse that was Lucia, and he got onto his knees and revived her. Even after pumping half of his energy she just barely became conscious and the Allfather told her, before she fainted again, that the he was proud of her. Lucia woke up a year later still with no eyes, but she awoke to the Allfather's words, which gave her hope and faith. He asked her if she believed her sacrifice was worth it, she replied saying that it was completely worth the sacrifices she made. Right before he spoke she interrupted and spoke that she still very much misses her eyes however. The Allfather was taken about by such honesty in front of him, and he knew she was not just a zealot. He came to her and put his hand on hers. The Allfather asked her to become a council member, to lead her sisters everywhere in the fight against demons and all enemies of humanity. Lucia cried, and said yes. The Allfather told her that he wished to bless her with a new name, Lucia. He put his index finger on her fore-head and gave her sight again through an ancient ritual from his universe (similar to how he regained his sight), and she was brought forth to become the Arch-Angel. Becoming a Council Member Recovery The recovery process was long for the soon-to-be Arch Angel. Her body had been in terrible shape after the battle with her father, and new eyesight made of energy she was uncomfortable with. She spoke with the Allfather for some time while she went through rigorous therapy. Her inquisitive nature came forth for the first time in such a long while, it was embarrassing for her. Due to the chaotic wounds and corruption that plagued her body, she could only stay awake and practice moving for so long. The fact that the God that she worshiped for so long truly watched over her, comforted her. When she woke up the following morning, the god was gone, and her vision had, too, left. She could only feel the presence of the men and women mending her body with energy to remove the corruption within her body and soul as she lost heart once more. After a few weeks, The Allfather would return to visit her after off-world business was achieved. Lucia greeted her patron god with bandages covering both of her eye-sockets. The Allfather could not understand, nor did Lucia. After a while long conversation, The Allfather understood that she needed mysticism to keep her eyes, and the only way that she would be able to permanently keep them, is if she became a powerful mystic. The Allfather asked her if she would mind delaying her duties for an undisclosed amount of time to see once more. Lucia felt that such an option would be placing herself before the Order and empire would be the largest form of selfishness. The Allfather pitied the pressure already placed upon her. The two continued the conversation until the Allfather made it clear how much he wanted her to take leave. He enlightened her about the greatness that she could do for the empire as a mystic, such as being a representative of the strong minority of their population. Lucia was unaware that mystics made up even one percent of the entire human population as she only heard of them through story. The fact remained that she was requested by the Allfather himself to carry out the task of becoming a mystic for not only her sake, but for his, echoed in her mind for hours beyond the request. After all the years of service she had performed, she had never expected the Allfather to tell her to take time for herself, the very opposite of ideal by which the Sentinels live by. A swirl of confusion and frustration entered Lucia from this point onward, not understanding whether to decline her patron's request and lead the way she feels she should, or listen to His word as she always would. Lucia requested to make the decision within a few days, only to finally accept, albeit begrudgingly. After another week of corruption removal from her body, she recovered fully and was ready to follow her patron to her new future. Journey to Mysticism The Allfather brought her to Rinescita, a world in the Capital sector, as not to be far away from help should she need it, and to increase exposure to raw energy the enveloped the eastern veil. Rinescita, just as many mystic worlds, bared a healthy and habitable environment, however diverse. The Allfather and Lucia traveled to a village on the outskirts of the capitol. Here she resided with a family that the Allfather had met in his travels. Council Lucia's start as the Arch-Angel was faster than most. Though this was because she did not make additions to the Sentinel Order, she was quick to pick up on handling an empire. Due to her traditionalist nature she did not wish to change the many laws that each sister is engrained with to the core. The Allfather invited Lucia to join him amongst his palace in the center of the galaxy. Having no real home she readily accepted and moved her belongings to what would be her entire future. In the Allfather's domain, Lucia set up her own set of temples based on the seasons of Earth: Spring, Summer, Autumn, and her most prized temple, Winter. The former three seasoned temples were built as the quick forces to spread across the galaxy and an imperial defence force, but Winter was designed for the most extreme circumstances and another part of the elite guard of the Allfather himself. Her stay within the Allfather's domain granted her the most access to every kind of rescource available in the empire. Soon after her additions she went forth unto the empire to perform her calling, and protected it. Sainthood After some years in the most gruesome of battles, bringing traitors to light, and the charities to the church and all of mankind, she was brought to light as a Saint. Her tales to this day are archived and repeated galaxy-wide in celebrations. Trials and tribulations Trials of Saint Lucia Enough fame over decades of her time with the Allfather that the Septarch Prime came forth and suggested that she perhaps hold a competition Personality Lucia's personality is a far ranging one. She goes from being free-spirited and caring to cold and collective when the needs arise. She is seen and known for her guiding light of knowledge and spirit across the Empire of Sol. She is the exemplar of justice, upholding law and tradition, however is also seen for her righteous mercy. The Allfather uses her adaptability to the best of her ability. Despite all of these virtues, she does have her weaknesses. Her greatest fears are losing her memory and losing in touch with the Allfather. She deeply cares about remembering her past despite it being brutal and even seen as heretical. She does the best that she can to please the Allfather, not only for love, but that if she faltered, it could mean her memory be erased. Due to this fear she holds herself to a nigh-perfect ideal to The Allfather's will, which while she can achieve, it has caused its own problems on her psyche. Although she appears to think like a normal person generally, a few people have seen her slip up, a border-line breakdown of her entirety. Thaddeus and Karis being some of the few. Relationships The Allfather The Allfather and Lucia have a very unique relationship with each other. The Allfather is the most close with her on the council, and she with him. She holds feelings for the Allfather to which he is aware and holds dear to. She acts as his most trusted council member and his "executioner" as the Allfather would describe. She rarely questions his thoughts and orders, though she does hold her own opinions. She understands and firmly believes in the Allfather's knowledge of the universe and unlike most humans, knows that he doesn't truly know everything, but knows what the universe needs. Alianora Daylietic They are very close, close friends. Alianora were always close starting with Lucia being the first true friend on the council she made. The friendship would deepen during the aftermath of Kren's attack on Abigaleone. Lucia stood up to the Allfather and convinced him to spare Kalvin's life and allow him to marry Alianora. This was something both Kalvin and Alianora would be forever grateful for. Despite such a great relationship, there have been moments of strife amongst them. Alianora doesn't approve of Lucia's constant correcting of her when she questions the Allfather, which gets on Lucia's nerves when she does. Izabella Daylietic Queen Alianora's older sister and one of Lucia's closest friends and comrades. Lucia had known of Izabella before her becoming a sentinels from her many trips to Abigaleone with the Allfather. As she trained and became a sentinel, Lucia guided her until her promotion to Gratia. They kept the same friendship they had before and came even closer together and been through literal hell and back. Dante Maccina di Conoscenza Lucia is one of the exceptionally few people that Dante holds any care towards. She has been a long-time friend of his wife and the two also grew closer with time. Dante and her have joking conversations that no other council member has with him. Alessia Di Conoscenza Alessia and Lucia's friendship started after her marriage to Dante. Lucia's fluency in many languages and friendship with dante allowed her to speak to Alessia. During Alessia's learning of common tongue, Lucia helped her speak and become used to the empire, introducing her to friends such as Alianora and Izabella Daylietic. Karis Pádraigín Karis and Lucia are very close friends and often spend time together in the Allfather's domain. They have an odd understanding of each other, Karis' memory being stricken from her, and Lucia's being one not told very often. Selgos Izabella- stated above. Member Member Member Member The Council Arch-Pope Tomisius The relationship between Valinneia Tomisius and Lucia is strained. The two have respect for each other, however they have very little agreements as how to approach to Allfather's teachings and guide humanity further into the future. Warmaster Ivaan Lucia and Ivaan have a mutual business relationship, and support of the Allfather. She often feels nervous around his deadpan attitude, however she has grown an appreciation for his odd humor and friendship. Ivaan being one of the oldest council members, and she being one of the youngest, she does look to him for help over certain details and decisions regarding the political decisions of the empire. The Bloodraven Thaddeus Rabenek The two council members have a very business-like relationship. Thaddeus, however, is the one council member she holds disdain for, the root of which is his occupation. He deals with the secrets she cannot hold, which she holds a lingering grudge over, as she sees this as admitting her order cannot contain itself. Thaddeus explains to her it is a human, yet the Order has had its effect on her, she believes that it possible to break certain qualities if one wills it. The two often have philosophical debates that, while they both can appreciate each others differences, leads into horrid mouthing off. Titus Czarneski Category:Sentinel Category:The Council Category:Empire of Sol